La definición de Penélope
by NirvanaBennet
Summary: Porque la última mirada que ella le proyectó no fue algo que Percy pudiese olvidar jamás. Y es por éso, y muchas cosas más, que ella significa algo distinto para él que para los demás. [One-Shot] Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **_El universo de HP es de J. K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero __**"La casa Ravenclaw" **__del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__"._

**_Nota: _**_Puede que esto difiera un poco de algunas partes del canon._

* * *

**_La definición de Penélope_**

La casa podía ser el lugar más embrujado de Gran Bretaña si es que así se quería; pero ella jamás le había tenido miedo. La primera vez que entró había sido con él, y las veces siguientes había sido lo mismo; quizá era por éso. Aquél siempre había sido _su _lugar; ése en el que podía ser ella misma sin tapujos, y de la misma manera sentía que sucedía con él. No importó siquiera que hubiesen salido ya de Hogwarts; las visitas que ellos programaban por medio de cartas no podían faltar. Se había vuelto una rutina que ambos disfrutaban de realizar.

Pero aquella vez los dos estaban conscientes de que era diferente. Incluso desde el carteo previo en el cual habían acordado la cita ya se respiraba lo diferente del asunto. No había tensión palpable, las miradas podían mantenerse firmes, como siempre; sin embargo simplemente estaban allí; él cogiendo las mangas de su túnica muy fuerte porque era obvio que no se encontraba preparado, ella ni siquiera parpadeaba, parecía una estatuilla con sus rasgos finos tan marcados y los ojos de un color que parecía robado del mismo cielo con las pupilas dilatadas.

El problema tal vez era ése. Que _simplemente se encontraban allí. _

Él, quien, contrario a lo que con todos, solía ser callado con ella –sólo para escucharla—, rompió el silencio y le preguntó cómo le había ido últimamente. Ella no supo qué contestar por unos segundos, pues no quería mentirle por primera vez, pero tampoco deseaba que perdiera la imagen que había formado de sí; el tan sólo pensarlo le desagradaba, resultaba la única persona a la que de verdad le importaba lo que pensara de ella. Sólo contestó que _era duro, como para todos, _y es que la verdad era así. El silencio tomó lugar de nuevo en la vieja habitación, y como anhelaba más que nada que aquello no sucediera, le preguntó cómo le había ido en el trabajo. Estaba consciente de que, si a él algo le gustaba, era hablar de ello —incluso se extendía, en ocasiones—, mas no se esperó que la respuesta fuera algo como:

—Fui despedido.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos y negar lentamente con la cabeza, incrédula. Luego recordó las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y se resignó poco a poco, sorprendida de que él lo hubiese hecho tan rápido.

—Pareces muy tranquilo con respecto a ello —comentó alzando una ceja.

—Lo estoy, en realidad. Trabajar para una pandilla de monstruos no es lo mío.

Penélope esbozó una sonrisa ladina. Una que no expresaba orgullo, como Percy intuyó al verla, sino un humor muy cruel hacia la ironía de la vida. El pelirrojo no advirtió que detrás de ésta se encontraban diversos sentimientos lo más alejados a lo que él creyó.

No. La rubia no deseaba despedirse de él así. Con un gran nudo en la garganta y hecha un desastre por dentro. Soltó un gran suspiro, intentando deshacerse por un momento de todo lo que la agobiaba, y se acercó con parsimonia a él, como si de su presa se tratara.

Y así, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se quedó postrada. Cerró los ojos un instante, recordando la primera vez que habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro; cuando ella apenas era una estudiante de quinto grado preocupada por nada más que sus notas y ser la mejor. Ilusionada con aprender cosas nuevas al despertarse; él le había dado esa oportunidad, la de cultivarse en aquel mundo casi nuevo para ella; la de poder hablar con alguien sin miedo a tocar ningún tema o a expresar su opinión muchas veces distinta a la de los magos habituales gracias a su poca experiencia fuera del salón de clases.

Y dejó salir la memoria del momento en que entraron por primera vez a aquella casa que, en los libros rezaba, era una embrujada. Porque siempre había sido curiosa, y alguna vez estudiando el Sauce Boxeador descubrió su entrada —luego de echarle un _Petrificus Totalus, _claro—; y no pudo evitar enseñársela, y él ignoró las reglas por primera vez en su vida sólo para que ambos tuvieran un lugar que les perteneciera.

Pero los recuerdos no son la vida, tarde o temprano tienes que volver a la realidad, y es mucho más doloroso. Penélope, a sabiendas de esto, lo hacía porque era la única manera en la que podía afrontar todo lo que le sucedía; porque escuchar hablar a Percy de _monstruos _la ponía triste y no quería estar triste la última vez que lo viera. O la que podía ser la última.

Ella, entonces, se encontraba atesorando el último de sus recuerdos con la persona que quería. Desde que abrió los ojos lo hizo, y el sólo estar frente a él la hizo sonreír y olvidar el porqué se sentía tan sucia. La manera en la que la veía la enternecía y la hacía sentir peor en una extraña combinación que la extasiaba. Parpadeó lento, anhelando tantas cosas que era mejor no admitir…

¡Cuánto deseaba vivir en alguno de sus recuerdos pasados! ¡Cuánto deseaba volver a los tiempos en que Percy no la consideraba _un monstruo_!

Porque, sabiéndolo o no él, Penélope era parte de ellos. No porque lo quisiera de esa manera, no porque no lo hiciera; simplemente sabía que debía de hacerlo por su bien. Y podía ser lo más egoísta del universo, pero no le importaba, porque estaba consciente de que protegerlo a él desde allá era mucho más fácil.

Y se quedaron así por horas que les parecieron segundos felices. Rememorando y volviéndolo a hacer una y otra vez. Guardando el momento en otra más de sus memorias, pero estando conscientes de que sería la última. ¿Por qué? Ambos se conocían demasiado bien como para no saberlo.

Demasiado.

* * *

Aquella noche, desde un inicio, se dedicó a esquivar rayos de distintos colores con toda la habilidad que poseía. A veces despistaba a unos cuantos de sus compañeros lanzándole un conjuro que verdaderamente no hacía un gran daño a los del otro equipo, pero siempre con un fin alejado del que los dos equipos tenían. Quizá no tanto, mas era distinto el querer terminar con alguien al querer más que nada estar con alguien.

Porque estaba buscándolo a él. Todo lo que quería era protegerlo a él.

Pasó por distintos pasillos, sintiendo una increíble nostalgia al ver muchos en los que alguna vez había sido feliz destrozados. Con punzadas en el corazón a ver a muchos de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, e incluso de fuera, tirados en el suelo, sin vida. No podía hacer mucho a ello, luchaba por resignarse; pero el temor crecía cada vez más en su pecho. La desesperación por encontrarlo aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

No tenía idea de cuántos rayos le habían rozado la cabeza ya, y tampoco de cuáles le habían dado. Mucho menos en qué momento las lágrimas habían surcado sus mejillas por primera vez en la noche, sin embargo se éstas se deslizaban ya incontrolables.

Cayó en el suelo de piedra, raspándose las rodillas y la cara. De pronto no tuvo ganas de levantarse. Sintió que todo estaba acabado. No lo encontraría a esas alturas, al menos no vivo. Se rió porque de repente nada tenía sentido. Se rió por lo estúpida que había sido al colocarse en el bando contrario cuando de muy poco había servido. La marca tenebrosa le escocía bajo el suéter, pero ese dolor le era indiferente ya. En efecto, todo le era aún más indiferente que antes. Alguien pasó por sobre ella, de hecho muchos. No lloraba, no hacía nada; se quedaba allí con los puños apretados y la mente en blanco, intentando escapar de allí de una vez por todas. No del pasillo, sino del mundo.

Entonces, decidió que era hora de salir de su zona de comodidad. De dejar de ser tan cobarde y contribuir en algo antes de morir. Algo que seguramente a él le hubiese agradado.

Se levantó con la cabeza muy en alto, y recordó muchísimos hechizos de defensa que había leído en algún lado que no importaba en ese momento. Uno tras otro salían de su varita sin siquiera mover sus labios. La adrenalina que sentía no era comparable con nada que hubiese sentido antes. Caminaba con determinación y su simple expresión llegaba a intimidar a los demás.

Escuchó una voz. Una que ella conocía perfectamente, pero que se quebró en cuanto volteó su cabeza y lo vio. Allí, en una esquina del pasadizo, con varita en mano y ojos cristalizados, estaba él; justo al lado de sus hermanos y de unas cuantas personas más.

Puede que se encontraran en guerra, puede que los maleficios cruzaran el pasillo, pero aquel milisegundo fue crucial para ambos, porque para ellos no hubo nada más que sus presencias. Nada más que aquel presentimiento que no había desaparecido luego de la despedida y que los acechaba fervientemente.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Ella fue la única que advirtió de qué se trataba el rayo azul que el hombre con máscara había lanzado desde lejos. Supo que aún era tiempo. Sus ojos azules, suplicantes a la par que su voz, le advirtieron a los pelirrojos que tenían que escapar del lugar en un instante.

Como es obvio, los tres corrieron a donde sus pies les dieron a entender. Corrieron con su vida. Y Percy no dejó de mirarla, no pudo, y le suplicó que se moviera, que hiciera algo. Pero que ambos supieron que no había esperanza. Se encontró demasiado cerca del lugar donde había aterrizado el maleficio y nada se podía hacer.

La última mirada que le proyectó no fue algo que Percy pudiese olvidar jamás. No había rastro de arrepentimiento ni de perdón; fue la misma que le había dirigido la primera vez que la vio en los pasillos, la primera vez que la observó reír, e incluso la vez de la despedida. Sus ojos azules destellaron seguridad, pero también orgullo; felicidad, pero nostalgia por igual.

Soñó muchas noches con aquella velada. Fue un fantasma que no le persiguió de una manera maldosa, sino más bien un recordatorio de una gran mujer. Aquella que había sido su primer amor, la primera a la que de verdad había comprendido y apoyado, e igual había hecho lo mismo ella. La que había sido protagonista de su vida más allá de todo lo esperado por él mismo. La que le había salvado la vida, a él y a sus hermanos. Un ángel que se había ataviado de monstruo sólo para protegerlo.

Así definía él a Penélope.

**_Fin._**


End file.
